


Dreams do come true

by BJWinchester



Series: A new begining [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Confessions, Demon, Dream World, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hate, Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wishes, bad habits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are Jordan Singer. You're father was One Bobby singer. YOur Bestfriend/ and sometimes crush Dean winchester, and his sweet little brother Sam are the only family you have. But when The true love of your life, one King of Hell Crowley is killed Saving them, your heart goes from annoyance toward the way Sam and Cass treated him, to anger. Even in his death they can't seem to admit he wasn't as bad as they accused him of.Sleep is your only real escape, and the only way for you to let go of your built up frustration. But when the Dream World you decides to make an appearance into your reality, everyone is caught of guard.Figuring it was just some weird factor brought on by stress. But what if the dream you decides she doesn't want to go back to your imagination? What are you to do? Never sleep again? Or let it be?And When Cass realizes it might not be just stress that's causing you to slip from one realm to the other, Then they have an entire new situation on your hands.All Hale the next generation to the throne.





	1. eyes wide shut

You were tired. More tired than you had been in a long time. And every muscle in your body ached. But you couldn't get comfortable. You tossed and turned, kicked off the covers, and then pulled them back over you. 

"Screw it." you muttered as you slipped out of your bed and padded barefoot toward the bunkers kitchen. Dean looked up as you entered. 

"Thought you were gonna catch some zz's." He said as you brushed by, and pulled open the fridge. 

"So did I." You muttered taking out a beer. 

" If you're having trouble sleeping maybe I could help." Cass offered. You look at him annoyed. 

"I'm good thanks." You take a sip of your beer and instantly become nauseous. 

"Jordan, you haven't slept in days. Maybe you should let Cas....." Sam started. 

"I said I'm good." You set the beer down on the table and walk out of the kitchen. You can hear Dean's heavy footsteps behind you, but pay them no mind as you head down the hallway toward your room. 

"Jordan, hold the hell up." You take a deep sigh and turn to face him. 

"Look I get it ok, your still pissed about Crowley. But Sam and Cass, they didn't force him to do what he did. He did it because he wanted to." 

"So that makes it ok then right? The crap those two gave him for as long as they knew him." Your voice cracked slightly, as you held in your emotions. 

Dean glanced down at his boots for a second, then back up to lock eyes with you. 

"I get that. But I wasn't exactly his best friend either you know. So why them? Why do they get the back lash and not me?" 

"I think you know the answer to that Winchester." You turn and step into your room. He stands in the door way and watches you for a moment. 

"Hey, For all his faults. Crowley cared about you. For that he deserved respect." 

"You're the one he left me for Dean, you and Sam. Maybe he didn't care about me as much as I cared about him........  
I'd like to try and get some sleep." Dean gave a nod and left. You laid on top of the covers and stared up at the ceiling. You knew deep down it wasn't Sam and Cas's fault. Crowley chose to do what he did. But that didn't take the sting away. Minutes later darkness finally over came you. 

You didn't remember waking up. All you knew was one second you were in your bedroom sound asleep, and the next you exiting the kitchen. A large Butcher knife in your hand. Sam sat at the large oak desk, his back to you, as he stared down at his lap top. Dean sat across from him, neither even aware that you were there. 

"Yeah Jody, thanks. Keep us posted." Dean hung up the phone and glanced up in time to see Jordan standing over Sam. Butcher knife raised and ready to strike. 

"SAM!" Startled Sam jolted up and barely side stepped you. 

"Jordan what the hell?" Dean snarled as he ran around the desk. 

"This is for Crowley." you growled as you lunged at the youngest Winchester. Instinct kicked in and Sam managed to grab your wrist as you came at him in a down ward motion. You struggled to get him off of you, and try to finish the job. Dean wrapped his strong arms around your waist, and some how managed to pull you off of his brother. The strength you had surprised him. 

"Drop the damn knife!" He yelled as he spun himself between the two of you. Sam starred shocked that you would even consider doing such a thing. Sure the relationship had been shaggy between the two of you since Crowley's death. But he never thought you'd try and kill him because of it. 

"Damn it JORDAN! DROP THE FUCKING KNIFE!" Dean yelled as he gripped you tighter. There was something in his voice that made you snap too. You looked at him, then Sam. Trying to figure out what in the hell was going on. Dean starred at you, still holding your wrist. Anger flaring in his eyes. You took a deep breath and the knife slipped from your hand, seconds before your legs went weak. This time Dean grabbed your waist, not to hold you off, but to keep you from hitting the floor. 

Cass, Jack, Sam and Dean stood in your bedroom watching you sleep. 

"She was sleep walking?" Jack asked. 

"She had to have been." Dean said. 

"I don't know Dean. There was pure hatred in her eyes. If you hadn't been there she would have killed me." Sam insisted. 

"Jordan wouldn't have done that. No matter how angry she is, she wouldn't kill you." 

"Possession?" Jack asked. the Three looked at him then each other. Dean shook his head. 

"Checked. I'm telling you, she was sleep walking." 

"Why doesn't that make me feel anybetter?" Sam muttered.


	2. Dream vs reality

You woke with a start. The room was dark, with the exception of the dim light coming through the cracked door. You sat up slowly, your head spinning. The crazy dream you had. It was as if you were watching a movie play out, and yet it seemed so real. There was a small knock at the door and you looked up to see Dean standing in the door way. 

"You're up." 

"Yeah." 

"How'd you sleep?" he asked not taking his eyes off of you. 

"Ok I guess. I had the weirdest freaking dream. " 

" Is that right?" The tone of his voice reminded you of the time when your father had busted you getting into his beer. 

"Yeah. Why what's wrong?" You ask. He walked closer to you, and you stared up at him from your bed. 

"You were sleep walking." 

"What? I don't sleep walk." 

"apparently you do." When you didn't say anything he sighed and continued. 

"You attacked Sam with a knife." his words didn't make sense. Why would you attack Sam. Sure you were upset with him and Cas, but not enough to try and kill him. 

"That doesn't make sense." 

"What was your dream about?" Dean asked. 

you thought for a moment,

"I don't know really. It's in bits and pieces. I was In an alleyway. It was dark. I came across demons.. They attacked, I fought. That's all I can remember." You looked at Dean and he gave you a small comforting smile. 

"Well that would explain alot. I told Sam you were just having a night mare and we got caught up into it." Breakfast is on. 

"Sweet, I'm starved."


	3. As time goes bye

One Week Later

Dean and Sam made their way into the bunker, tired off their asses. Dean loved hunting, it's what he did best. But 6 hunts in one week, was enough to burn out even the best hunter. 

"Home Sweet freaking home." Dean said as he dropped his duffle bag next to the oak desk. 

"Be it ever so humble." Sam chimed as he attempted to work out every stressed muscle in his back. 

"You two look like shit." The brothers looked up to see Jordan standing watching them. 

"You sure know how to welcome your man home." Dean teased. 

"Honesty is always the best policy." 

"So how are things here?" Sam asked. 

"Quiet, as usual." 

"Where's Cas and Jack?" 

"Don't know, don't care." Dean held in a sigh as he made his way toward the kitchen. 

"Play nice." He whispered as he passed her. 

"Always." she replied. 

"Jordan, we need to talk." Sam started when the two of them were alone. 

"No, we don't." She said pushing past him. Sam took a deep breath and let it out roughly. 

Cass was in the Kitchen, along with Jack. The two looked up as Dean walked in. 

"Welcome home, how'd it go?" Jack asked. 

"It went. And now it's done. Thank God. I feel like I haven't slept or bathed in days." 

"Probably because you haven't." Sam said as he joined them. 

"You're one to talk." Dean replied as he took a beer from the fridge. 

"So you and Jordan make nice yet?" He asked Cass. 

"No. Not like I haven't tried. I honestly don't know what else to do." 

"Give her time Cas, she's still hurting." Sam said 

"At least she's speaking to you." Jack joined. 

"Well, I'm pretty sure that's because she tried to kill him." Dean said. He was leaning against the counter. "No more sleep walking?" 

"Not that we have seen." Cass told him. 

"Well, that's something." 

"Why is it Dean that she doesn't hold any ill will against you for what happened to Crowley?" Dean thought for a second. 

"I was wondering that too. Most I can figure is even though Crowley and I had our moments, We respected each other." 

"I have respect for him." Sam said. 

"You do now, after all he died saving us. But before that, you weren't exactly a fan of his." Dean reminded him taking another drink. 

"That doesn't seem fair. Just because Sam and Cas didn't get along with him, doesn't mean she needs to treat them like crap." Jack said. 

"FAir? Nothing in life is fair. I'm surprised your step dad hasn't explained that to you." They all looked up at Jordan, standing in the door way. 

"Jordan, he didn't mean anything by it. We all feel your pain." Cas said. 

"Do you? Wow I didn't realize the love of your life, died saving people who couldn't stand him." The anger flashing in her eyes. 

t

"I did respect crowley. We were just on different sides." 

"You know what cas? AFter all this time hanging with humans, one would think you'd be a better liar." She turned and headed toward the other room. 

Sam started to follow her. 

"Sam.. Let her be. She needs time." Dean said. 

"How much time?" Jack asked. 

"That's up to her. meanwhile, we need to give her space." Dean set the beer down and went to take a shower. He passed Jordan, her back to him as she sat watching tv. 

"Hey Jordan, if you need to talk, I'm here. You know that right?" He said. She didn't say a word, didn't turn to look at him. Just stared blindly at the t.v. 

"Ok, I'm gonna go take a shower." He turned and left. He passed by Jordan's bed room the door open. He glanced as he did, but stopped once realization hit him at what he had saw. He took the few steps backwards slowly till he was once again even with her door. His eyes widened when he saw Jordan, laying there, asleep. Dean darted back down the hall to the tv. But she wasn't there. 

"Sam?!" He yelled worried as he ran toward the kitchen. Sam and Cas met him half way. 

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked. 

"Where's Jack?" 

"He went back to his room. Why?" Cas asked. Dean didn't answer. He just took off in that direction.


	4. Hide and Seek.

"JAck!" Dean yelled heading toward his room. Jack stepped outside the door and looked at the three of them confused. 

"What?" 

"Where's Jordan?" Dean asked glancing in the room. 

"She's not here." 

"Dean What's going on?" Sam asked. 

"Jordan, I saw her sitting on the couch. But when I passed her room she was sound asleep on her bed." He explained. 

"How is that possible? She can't be in two places at once." Cass said. 

"Tell me something I don't know." Dean scoffed. 

"You're sure of what you saw Dean?" Sam asked. 

"Damn it Sam, I'm not crazy." Dean turned and headed back toward Jordan's room. SAm CAss and Jack, on his heels. Dean skidded to a stop as he rounded the corner and came face to face with Jordan. A gun in her hand, and a creepy grin on her face. 

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked. 

"What do you mean Dean? It's your old friend, Jordan Singer." Sam swallowed hard. He could tell that this Jordan was different. Looks were exactly the same, but there was a tone in her voice and a vibe that he didn't reconize. 

"You're not jordan." Cass said. 

"Oh,yes I am. I'm the real jordan, the one that will see you pay for destroying my life." She raised the gun and aimed it at Castiel. Dean charged her and managed to knock the gun out of her hand. Anger flared in her eyes. pure hatred, and she back handed him into the wall with such force that everyone there was frozen in shock. Sam came to his senses and tackled her to the ground with a thud. She pushed him off of her as if he was no more than a ragdoll. As she got to her feet she turned glaring at the angel.   
Jack raised his arms and a soft glow came from his face. 

"Jack! NO!" Cass said stepping between him and the image of his friend. Jack looked at him unsure of what to do. When he looked back she was gone. 

"Where did she go?" All four starred in the space that once obtained your image. 

"Well, that rules out shape shifter." Dean said. 

"Jordan." Sam said softly. The four of them headed back toward her room. More slowly and on red alert. 

"Why did you stop me?" Jack asked cass. 

"Because you never shoot first and ask questions later. You have to be 100% sure what you are up against." Dean said. 

They stopped in front of Jordan's room. She laid sleeping peacefully, unaware of any wrong doing. 

Dean stepped inside the door way, and the door slammed shut before the others could enter. 

"DEAN!" Sam called out banging on the door. Dean turned toward his voice, when suddenly the sound was cut off, and it was eerily quiet. Slowly Dean turned to face Jordan only to freeze when he saw a second female standing on the other side of the bed. Jordan's twin. 

"Dean what's going on?" You ask confused 

"You're asleep. you need to wake up." You look down at your body then back at him. 

"I don't understand." 

"Neither do I, yet. But for now you have to wake up. There is another you out there." 

"Yeah right." You said with a sweet smile. 

"Jordan I'm not kidding, WAKE UP!" he yelled. He crossed the room and started to shake your body awake. 

"You're serious?" 

"Yes Jordan, wake up!" 

"I can't, I don't know how." 

"Jordan, just wake up." 

"I can't!" panic started to rise up inside you. 

"That's right she can't, and she won't be able to till what needs to be done is finished." Dean and you turned to see someone standing in the shadows. 

"Who the hell are you?" you ask

"I'm you, well one of you." You watched completely freaked out as you saw yourself step out of the shadows and approach Dean. 

"Great, how many of you are there?" He asked

"Enough. Jordan we are asleep, but we can't wake up until we finish the job." 

"What job?" you ask nervously. 

"The job that is deep inside each of us." 

"I don't understand." 

"Yes you do. All you have to do is stay out of the way, and let us take care of you for once. Just like father would want" 

"Bobby?" Dean interupted. 

"You are so cute Dean. Guess that's why Deep down I've always had a special place in my heart for you." 

"I'm honored." The banging on the other side of the door started again, then in a flash it busted open. Dean looked up to see only one of you watching him. The real you still asleep. 

"What?" Sam asked when he saw the two of you and his brother.

"Yeah, Huston we have a problem." Dean muttered


	5. Say that again

You stood still for a moment, afraid that if you moved it would all fall apart. The others watching you, confused. 

"Jordan, you have to try and wake up." Dean said calmly. You closed your eyes and tried to will yourself awake. When you opened your eyes everyone was gone, including your body in the bed. You shook with fear, 

"A dream, it was just a dream." you assured yourself. On shaking feet you made your way out the door and into the hall. You could hear music coming from Dean's room. Classic Rock reached your ears and you smiled as you began to relax. Slowly you knocked on his door. The door opened and he stood infront of you bare chested, a damp towel in his hands. 

"Hey, just got out of the shower." He said smiling. 

"I can see that." you chuckled. 

"You ok?" 

"I think so, I just had a stupid dream." you said. He turned and tossed the towel on the bed. 

"Well come in and tell daddy all about it." his voice purred with flirtation as he turned back to look at you, his eyes twinkling. You inhaled sharply. 

"No it's ok." you started to leave and he reached out and grabbed your arm gently, stopping you in your tracks. 

"Jor, you sure your ok?" he asked. 

"yeah, I'm good." concern left his face and he smiled once again. 

"Baby your better than good, take it we're done fighting?" he asked 

"What?" 

"Look I'm sorry ok? Let's kiss and make up." before you could register what he was saying he pulled you to him and pressed his lips to yours. First sweetly, then with more passion. you pulled back confused, but before you could stop yourself you reached your hand up and cradled the back of his head, pulling him to you. His firm bare chest pressing against you. In a blink he had his arms around you and was lifting you off the ground, you wrapped your legs around him not breaking the connection, as he shut the door and spun you toward the bed. 

Dean/Sam/Cass/Jack

One second she was there, and then she was gone. well the one her was. The other her, was still laying on the bed, sound asleep. Or at least Dean prayed that was all she was doing. 

"Where'd she go?" Jack asked. The four men looked around as if expecting you to pop up out of no where once again. 

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked. 

Cass made his way to Jordan and laid a hand on her. The others watched as he looked up at them, wide eyed. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"She's pregnant."


	6. Run Run as fast as you can.

"PREGNANT?!" Dean, Sam and Jack said in unison. Cass Nodded. 

"Why wouldn't she say something?" Jack asked. 

"Because it's crowley's" Dean answered, anger flowing from his lips. 

"If that's true that would explain alot." Sam said. 

"How?" Dean wanted to know. 

"Think about it. The baby would be half demon. And a powerful one at that. I'd bet anything that's who's controlling all this right now." Sam explained. 

"Great, so what your saying is we have a pissed off fetus on our hands?" Dean growled. 

"Maybe, then again maybe it's a mixture. I think maybe Jordan's emotions are whats behind most of this." Cass said. 

"So Jordan's angry that Crowley is dead, the baby is picking up on that and acting out?" Jack asked. 

"Something like that." Cass agreed. 

"So what do we do?" Dean and Sam wondered the same thing. How do they fight something that hasn't even been born yet?

"Cass, When Kelly was pregnant with Jack you were able to communicate with him. Can do that now? Let her know that we don't want to harm it or her mother? " Sam asked. Castiel though for a moment. 

"I don't know, Jack he's part angel, we had a connection. This......Child is part demon. It may not understand what I am trying to say to it." 

"We don't really have much of an option right now." Dean said. Cass sighed and turned back to Jordan. He placed a hand on her stomach, closed his eyes and concentrated. 

You

You laid on the bed, watching Dean get dressed. 

"So, uh you and me...." You let your words drift a bit. Not sure what to say or how to say it. Dean turned and looked at you. 

"Babe I know you don't like this sneaking around, but I think it's for the best right now." He said slipping on his shirt. 

"Sneaking around?" you mumbled as his words registered. 

"We're not going to fight again are we?" He looked at you and sighed. You didn't answer him, you were to busy trying to put the pieces of what was going on together again. 

"Look Jordan, I know you want to come out with all of this. I just don't think Sam and Cass are ready to hear the truth yet." 

"Why would it bother them?" 

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because they're still out of sorts about the whole you and crowley thing." 

"What?" 

"Look, I don't want to fight. I just think it would be best if we kept this our little secret for a while." For what ever reason anger started to fill you again and you snatched up your clothes. 

"Fine what ever." you snarled as you hurriedly got dressed. 

"Jesus Jordan, come on.. You and I know that when you turned on us it wasn't you. Not really. They just..." 

"I turned on you? What the hell? I would never turn on you guys!" 

"I didn't mean it like that. I know it wasn't your fault. So do they. Just they're kind of having a hard time dealing with you killing Jack." 

"What?....." His words hit you like a knife. 

"I get it, you did it to save Crowley. Who you thought loved you as much as you loved him. But when you did that, you have to admit it screwed alot of things up." 

"So It's all my fault? That's what your saying?" 

"No, Geeze I don't want to fight anymore." 

"Don't worry were not gonna fight anymore. As a matter of fact, we won't be doing anything anymore." you pushed past him and out the door. 

"Shit! Jordan Wait!" He said following you. 

Dean/Sam/Jack/Cass

The three watched Castiel waiting for something to happen. Anything. 

"That's not necessary." 

All four turned with a jolt to see what looked like you standing in the shadows. 

"Jordan?" 

The image shook her head slowly. 

"Who are you?" Cass asked. 

"I'm me." She replied. 

"Do you have a name?" Jack asked. 

"Star." 

"Star..Well Star We need Jordan to wake up." 

"She can't. Not yet." 

"Star, are you... Is Jordan your..." Sam stumbled over his words. 

"She is my mother, yes." 

"And Crowley?" Dean asked. 

"My father was a king." The woman said sadly. 

"Yes he was. And he was a good king." Castiel said. Dean and Sam looked at him confused. 

"Why did you attack us? And why can't she wake up?" Jack asked. 

"That wasn't me. That was my sister." 

"Sister?" Dean looked at Castiel "Twins?" 

"I didn't detect twins." He replied perplexed. 

"We are one. But separate." She told them. She stood next to the bed and looked down at Jordan. 

"Star, we don't understand." Cas said. 

"You will, when the time is right." 

"You said the other Jordan, she's your sister?" 

"Elvira, She doesn't like you much." She said looking at Sam and JAck. The men tensed, as she looked at Dean. 

"She likes you though. She might listen to you. And she finds you interesting, but she doesn't trust you" She told Cass. "She's mad, very very mad. She wants me to help her." 

"Help her what?" Dean asked. 

"Kill them." She said. 

"Yeah well that's not gonna happen." Dean growled. 

"Mother will not wake up till she does. She's in control right now." 

"Star you have the same power as she does. You can stop her." Cas said. Star shook her head no. 

"Why not?" Jack asked. 

"She's stronger than I am. Angrier " 

"There has to be a way to stop her." Sam said. 

"There is on thing you can do." 

"What's that?" 

"Run." The words were no sooner out of her mouth than she disapeared. The lights began to blink. 

"Shit." Dean said. 

You

You stormed through the bunker and toward the kitchen. To find Sam, and Cas sitting at the small table. They looked up at you 

"Hey Jordan." Sam said. He tried to make his words sound friendly but there was something in him that made you know he was faking it. 

"Hey." You replied. Castiel said nothing, as he rose from the table. 

"Cass, wait." You said Dean appeared in the door way. 

The angel turned and faced you. You had expected anger to be in his eyes, but there was sadness instead. 

"Ok I get it you guys are pissed at me. But I didn't want Jack to die. I may of had issues with him, but that was the farthest thing from my mind. honest." 

"We know Jordan. Really." Sam said. You nodded and looked at cass. 

"I don't know what you want me to say?" 

"How about you forgive me?" 

"Alright I forgive you." 

"Sure. You know what, I'm not going to beg for your forgivness. And I'm sure as hell not going to stay where I'm not wanted." You snarl storming past Dean and out of the Kitchen. 

"Where are you going?" Dean asked. 

"Any where but here." you said snatching your jacket off the back of a nearby chair. 

"You can't leave." Dean said. 

"Why not?" 

"Because, You step one foot out that door and Crowley will have his goons looking for you." You froze with your back to him as his words floated through the air. Crowley was alive, and Jack was dead. That's not how it had happened. No Crowley died saving Jack. 

"Crowley won't hurt me." you said softly. 

"Yes he will. And damn it you know that!" You turned and looked at Dean, with tears in your eyes. 

'Crowley would never hurt me. He loved....loves me." Dean reached out and grabbed your arm 

'Is that love?" He asked, your eyes followed his to the scar. 

"That wasn't his fault, that was lucifer. He..." You stumbled over your thoughts for a moment. Everything was getting jumbled. Memories weren't connecting. 

"He let him do that to you.." Dean said. You jerked away. 

"I don't care, At least I know where I stand with him." You said heading for the stairs. 

"Jordan, don't do this. We can work it out." Sam said you stopped and looked at him, and then at Castiel standing behind him. 

"Somethings you just have to work out for yourself. Isn't that right cass?" you said. When the angel didn't answer you took the stairs two at a time. stopping only for a moment to look down at them. 

"Jordan, Please. Don't leave us." Dean said. 

"I don't belong here." you said "See you around guys." And then you were gone.


	7. It's all in the way you think

Dean/Sam/Cass/ Jack

The four men stood frozen. Star starred at them as if waiting for something to happen. Fear in her eyes. 

"You have to talk to your sister. Tell her we don't mean any harm to her." Dean said. 

"It won't do any good. She doesn't listen to me. She's in control. Me I'm just a side effect." 

"Star, I don't understand. How are you the same, but not?" Jack asked. 

"We are one." 

"You said that already." Dean hissed. The girl looked at them, and thought. 

"If a tree grows. It is one. But the branches are apart of them, but yet separate." 

What?" Dean asked. 

"Wait, are you trying to tell us that you and.... Elvira are both a possibility as to how Jordans child may turn out?" Cass asked. She nodded.

"Help the rest of us out here Cass, what in the hell is she talking about?" Dean said. 

"I think what she means is, she and her..... sister are in a world of their own right now. Attempting to see which side will dominate. A child is part their mother and part their father. But one trait will always dominate.What I don't get is how you are both here, where we can see you?" Cass said 

"I do not understand myself. Mother was sad, She thinks of father often. It upset Elvira. She Loves mother dearly. as do I. She sent mother somewhere, deep in her mind. A place where she will be happy. So that she doesn't have to feel the pain that is in her heart. Because what she feels we feel. But She cannot live there for long, if we are to survive." 

The lights flickered again. The men glanced around and when they looked back she was gone. 

"Where did she go?" Jack asked. 

"Don't worry about her." They turned to see Elvira standing in the door way, starring at them angrily. 

Dean slipped between her and Jack. She looked at them amused. 

"You think you can protect them? I could destroy you all." 

"I'm not protecting them..." Dean said matter of fact. 

"I'm not afraid of them, they won't hurt me. If they do they will kill my mother." 

"Why are you angry with us?" Jack asked. 

"You are the reason my mother is in pain. You took my father from me. " 

"I am sorry for that." Jack said. 

"I don't believe you. And as long as you are alive, she will always be haunted by the memory of the pain you caused her, caused us." 

"Your father." Sam started 

"Do not talk about my father." 

"Elvira, right? Your mother is very important to all of us, you know that. What you are doing to her is hurting her." Cass told her

"She is happy where she is." 

"Star said she'd die if she stayed there." Cass said. 

"She is weak, I don't know why she even stays. She should give up the birth right now. Save herself the pain of it all later." 

"You will wake your mother up, and you will do it now! do you hear me?" Dean spoke in a fatherly tone. The girl looked taken aback for a moment. 

"Dean." Sam started. He held up his hand to stop his little brother. 

"I... I just want her happy. When she's hurting it hurts me.." 

"I understand that, but this... What ever this is you think is happening, it's not. Do you understand me?" The girl looked at each of them then her mother. 

"No, I won't let you hurt her anymore." She said finally. "She may love you, but I love her.. You can't protect them forever..." She told Dean. Then she was gone. 

"What the hell Dean?" Sam asked. He shrugged. 

"It was worth a try." 

"Star said she was dreaming. Maybe we can get inside her head, wake her up?" Sam suggested. 

"Cass, could you?" Dean asked the angel. 

"I don't know... Jordan is angry with me... I could end up making it worse." 

"What about Dean?" Jack asked. 

"Dream root." Sam said. 

"I'll get it." Cass said ... Then he disapeared on to reappear again in a blink. 

"All right, lets do this." Dean said.


	8. It's all in the way you think

You step out of the bunker and find yourself on a beach. The ocean waves crashing gently against the shore. Confused your turn around back toward your home, but it wasn't there. Just miles and miles of sand. you turn back toward the water, and feel the cool mist. 

"Hello Darling. Enjoying yourself?" You recognized the voice instantly. Slowly you turned and looked into Crowley's deep brown eyes. 

"You're alive.." you mutter. 

"I should hope so... We need...." before he could answer you flung yourself into his arms. 

"Missed me I see." Crowley said as he pulled back. 

"You have no idea." 

"I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later. Although I must admit I was hoping it would be alot sooner." 

"I'm sorry, I had no idea.. If I had known..." your words were jumbled. You couldn't get what was in your mind to come out in a sensible language. 

"Shh. It's ok. We are together again, that's all that matters my dear." he said as he pulled you close to him, and pressed his lips to yours. 

Dean woke to find himself on a deserted beach. Frantically he tried to take in his surroundings when his eyes rested on two people several yards away. It took only a moment for him to recognize Jordan, and Crowley. Embraced in each others arms. Shock froze him for a second. Just the sight of them together sent his body through so many different emotions. 

You

"Look we need to talk." Crowley said. 

"About?" 

"About the plan my dear. We don't have much time left, the only way this is going to work is if we get Castiel out of the way. You know that now, other wise you wouldn't be here." 

"I don't want to hurt cass." 

"And you won't.. If you follow the plan." 

"Jordan!" 

The two of you turned to see Dean heading toward you. 

"What in the hell is he doing here?" Crowley growled. 

"I don't know. He must have followed me." 

"I told you, you couldn't trust him!" And in a blink you were gone. 

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered. 

"It won't work you know." Dean turned to face you. 

"Jordan?" 

"Guess again.." She said picking up a sea shell and examining the small thing carefully. 

"Elvira.." he said with a sigh. 

"Do you really think I'd let you destroy my destiny?" 

"Elvira listen to me, she has to wake up." 

"And she will. When I'm ready for her too." 

"Listen to me! This has to stop, now!" 

"No! you listen to me! I owe it to my father to revenge his death." 

"You don't want to go down that road, trust me. It's not pretty." 

"Maybe not, but it's what he would expect. I must say though I am impressed, sneaking around in my mothers head." 

"I just want to talk to her." 

"Right. Well I'm not going to let you." 

"How are are you going to stop me sweet heart? You may be powerful, but you can't be in two places at once. " He smiled when he saw the realization focus across her face. 

"That right. Right this minutes Sam is waking your mother up." 

Elvira looked around at the empty beach. 

"You are smart. I take it you just figured it out. You leave here, I will find Jordan and tell her what's really going on. You stay, and my brother and the angels you despise so much will have her up on in no time. So what's it gonna be? You feel lucky punk? Well? Do ya?"


End file.
